1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is home appliance that stores foods in a refrigerating or freezing state. The refrigerator is home appliance that drives a freezing cycle by electronic parts included therein and cools a storage space therein by directly/indirectly using a cool air generated by the freezing cycle.
Current technology trends are being focused on a large-sized, multi-functional, and use convenient refrigerator. In particular, many efforts to improve a structure of the refrigerator have been focused in order to maximize the storage capacity as compared to the same size.
The number and sorts of received items increase as the size of the refrigerator is getting larger. However, as the number of stored items increases, a case where a user easily forgets what items are stored in what storage chamber would occur. For example, when a plurality of refrigerating chambers are provided and when the same items are dispersed and stored in different refrigerating chambers, the user does not find the stored items such that the stored items are left in the refrigerating chamber for a long time, thereby damaging the contents.
Meanwhile, the size of the refrigerator door becomes large due to a large-sized refrigerator, such that there occurs a problem in that it is difficult for children, housewives, and old people to easily open the refrigerator door.